El amor todo lo puede
by 4Blue-Rose4
Summary: sentimientos confundidos, amores y traiciones, tristeza, todo puede pasar en el amor, podra alguien sobrevivir a el? o estan destinados a fracasar pesima en summarys plz lean!
1. Prologo

Hola, bueno una nueva historia, un nuevo comienzo jiji, el caso, esta historia va dedicada a mi mejor amiga Kari mas conocida como hope-and-light15 (por aquí es conocida por ese nick).

Bien no diré que parejas habrán… creo que todo llegara a su tiempo, las edades de ellos son:

Matt, sora y Tai: 18

Jyou: 19

Tk, Kari, davis, ken: 14

Yolei: 15

Mimi e Izzy: 17

Cody: 11

Espero les guste… por cierto los que están así ' ' son los pensamientos / sonidos muy piratas y (( ))

Algún suspiro o algo así...

Bueno empieza con los pensamientos de Tai (Tai POV)

* * *

**El amor todo lo puede**

**Todo comienza aquí, Prólogo:**

-…También quiero desearles suerte y una exitosa vida, en lo que deseen hacer en un futuro…-dice el maestro dando una típica despedida del colegio

No entiendo porque tiene que hablar y hablar, que diga… ya vayan y disfruten sus vidas, pero no, se le da por ponerse melancólico y recordar viejos tiempos… yo ya estoy aburrido, aunque es la última clase que voy a tener en este instituto… luego llegará la universidad, pero para que preocuparse por eso! Al fin no tengo que seguir viéndoles las caras a esos profesores y a ese director…, aunque creo que extrañare hacer travesuras con Matt…

-Terminando, los recordare siempre, y espero algo de lo que les enseñe se les haya grabado y les sirva en sus vidas…-

/Rin Rin/ -campana de fin de clases

¡Whooho no más clases!

-Ahora, salgan y gocen la vida que les espera

¡Si eso haré¡Al fin libre!

-Jajaja al fin se acabo todo esto!-dije con muchos ánimos.

-Vamos a celebrarlo-dice Matt, mi mejor amigo aunque a veces pienso que es mi peor enemigo, o algo mas…

-Si, aunque extrañaré algo de esto-dice Sora saliendo conmigo y matt de aquel Salón, Sora… Sora era mi gran amor…, tengo que admitirlo, pero ya no… ahora es mi amiga nada más y quiero que se quede así

-Que tal el último día hermano!-dice Kari abrazándome, si, mi pequeña hermana… de solo 14 años… como pasa el tiempo, ayer era un pequeña que le tenia miedo a la oscuridad… ahora es muy valiente y debo decir que cada vez que crece se vuelve mas bella, además Matt y ella últimamente se han llevado mas que bien… y no se porque me molesta tanto, y lo que me parece extraño es que cuando ella está con Tk la verdad ni me interesa mucho, aun no entiendo porque… oh bueno ahí viene Tk supongo que dirá algo como… 'Kari espera' o algo con Kari

-Muy bien por ahora-digo viendo a Kari, oh, ahí vienen Davis, Ken, Yolei y Cody, supongo que iremos a hacer alguna cosa en el centro comercial… espero que sea cine…

-Hey chicos-saluda Davis¡ay este clon cada vez se parece mas a mi! Aunque tampoco me molesta…

-Al fin que vamos a hacer, para celebrar este día…-dice Cody, vaya ahora si que tengo miedo, jajaj si como no, hoy es mi día de graduación… ¿qué puedo esperar de este día? No lo se, solo espero que no sea complicado.

-¿Por qué no vamos a cine?-sugiere Matt, si! Espero los demás estén de acuerdo con la idea de Matt… porque quiero ver una tonta película

-Si, además oí que hay nuevas películas en cartelera-dice Tk

-Entonces vamos a cine- declaro como conclusión de que iremos a cine

-Si-dicen los demás, los demás son Matt, Kari, Sora, Tk, Davis, Yolei, Izzy, Ken, Cody, me falta uno… umm a sí yo, ya que estoy hablando de los demás… como le habrá ido a Jyou… claro el ya se graduó... ¿como se habrá sentido? Oh bueno no importa… ahora a ver la película!

CONTINUARÁ….

* * *

Bueno es corta deben pensar pero por algo es el prólogo, no?

Bi**en que les pareció? espero que les haya gustado, me esforcé mucho… porque la verdad no sabia como hacer el principio ya que tengo el capitulo 3 o 4 listo… así que no sabia como hacerlo pero bueno, esto salio y espero les guste… aunque espero que a ti Kari te guste de verdad.**

**Bueno espero comentarios, críticas, opiniones, sugerencias**

**Eso es todo, adiós nos vemos en el prox. cap!**

**Att:**

**Bloody-Killer**


	2. Un sentimiento oculto, celos y amor

Fic dedicado a mi major amiga Kari

Bien no diré que parejas habrán… creo que todo llegara a su tiempo, las edades de ellos son:

Matt, sora y Tai: 18

Jyou: 19

Tk, Kari, davis, ken: 14

Yolei: 15

Mimi e Izzy: 17

Cody: 11

Espero les guste… por cierto los que están así " " son los pensamientos / sonidos muy piratas o flash back y (())

Algún suspiro o algo así...

Siguen los pensamientos de Tai, yo les digo cuando para de pensar xD(cuando salga POV NORMAL) por cierto porque estos caps lo este contando Tai no significa que la historia sea todo centrado en el jeje

* * *

**El amor todo lo puede**

Un sentimiento oculto, celos y amor

-----

Como les estaba contando, dije que iríamos a ver una película y ya estamos aquí en el cinema decidiéndonos que ver... pero olvide mencionarles que tenemos un nuevo amigo… en realidad es el amigo de Matt… se llama Billy pero se la pasa con Matt y eso me molesta, no se porque pero ¡me molesta!

-¡Veamos la marcha de los pingüinos!-dice Mimi- ¡son muy lindos!

-¡No!-decimos todos, Mimi esta loca si vamos a ver pingüinos caminar y caminar

-¡Veamos, mas barato por docena 2!-sugiere Kari

-Esa ya la vimos-dice Ken, y si es cierto ya la hemos visto una docena de veces jeje

-Entonces¡Munich!-sugiere Matt

Matt y sus locas ideas… esa película dura ¡un millón de horas! En realidad dura 120 minutos pero es muy lenta entonces ¡aburre!

-¡No,-dije- no recuerdas que cuando entramos a verla casi me duermo!

-((suspiro)) esta bien esta bien, entonces no-dice Matt

-Entonces veamos ¡Bambi 2!- sugiere Davis

-¿ah?-decimos todos

-Solo estaba bromeando jeje jeje-dice Davis algo nervioso¡ya me iba asustando! Que tal ver Bambi 2… tierna pero no… no

-Ya se, esa nueva que estrenaron, Brokeback mountain-sugiere Billy, ese Billy¡me quito la idea!

-¡Si! Yo quiero ver esa, hace tanto que la quiero ver-dice Yolei

-Entonces esta decidido-dice Sora

Si, si, Brokeback mountain…, es la de los gay¿no?

-----------------------------------

Ya estamos dentro y Billy esta sentado a un lado de Matt y yo al otro… que conveniente…, ya empezó…

…

"-**Jack Twist**: My momma believes in the pentacost.  
**Ennis Del Mar**: What's the pentacost? My folks were methodists.  
**Jack Twist**: I don't know what the pentacost is. I reckon it's when Jesus comes to earth and guys like you and me march off to hell.  
**Ennis Del Mar**: Well, I don't know. You may be a sinner, but I ain't yet had the opportunity."

Jajaja que parte tan graciosa…, tal vez no lo entendieron pero mas o menos, es que Jack dice que su mama cree en Pentecostés y Ennis le pregunta que que es Pentecostés, y Jack le dice que no sabe jajaja eso me da risa… ¡Uy! Yolei y Ken están muy juntitos se nota que se quieren…

------------------------------

123 minutos después…

-¡Que triste!-dice Yolei

-Lo sé…, pobrecito Ennis-dice Sora

-Pero también pobre Jack-digo yo…. ¿Digo yo? OK¿desde cuando me da tan duro ver una película?

-¿Ah?-dicen todos

-¿Que acaso no puedo opinar?

-Si puedes hermano, además tienes razón pobre Jack-dice Kari

-Oigan ¿qué les parece si vamos por un helado? Luego hablarán de la película-dice Daivis

-En eso te apoyo-dice Tai

Oh bueno por lo menos me salve de dar alguna explicación de mi lamentación hacia Jack Twist… aunque esa historia se me hizo muuy conocida…

….

No creo que sea necesario contarles todo lo del helado así que solo haré un pequeño resumen…, además eso paso hace 2 horas, yo estoy en mi casa, en fin, en la heladería el tonto amigo de Matt decía algo y todos le hacían caso en cambio a mi me ignoraron por completo, sobretodo Matt… ¡ah! sí también Tk y Kari estaban muy juntos y eso molestaba a Matt…, Davis solo se la paso intentando destraumatizar a cody por la película, mientras yo los miraba más bien miraba a Matt y me comía muchos helados… creo que por eso termine temblando y Billy se rió de mi… maldito… no se por qué Matt es amigo de él… ah sí todo porque se conocieron en la clase de música…

¿Les cuento que paso? Bien… pero detesto recordar ese día…, fue hace 1 año y medio exactamente… Matt me pidió que fuera con él a la clase de música, no se de música y él me pedía que fuera a esa clase? Estaba loco…

/flash back/

-Matt no

-Vamos Tai, sólo son algunas clases

-Todo el año son unas clases?

-Como quieras

/end flashback/

Si, se enojo conmigo, él solo quería estar conmigo porque últimamente he estado muy alejado… pero eso no acabo ahí

/Flash back/

-Al parecer tenemos nuevos estudiantes en la clase-dice el maestro de música- ¿por qué no se presentan?-continúa y mira a los 3 nuevos integrantes.

-Me llamo Lalaine-dice ella mirando a los demás

-Bienvenida-dice el maestro

-Yo soy Jun, y estoy en esta clase para estar con mi lindo matt- Si, Jun había entrado al mismo instituto de matt solo para verlo todo los días, estaba en las mismas clases y eso irritaba a matt.

Todos hicieron un gran silencio, y Matt estaba entre risa nerviosa e intensiones de salir corriendo de ese lugar

-Pues bienvenida Jun, pero aquí venimos a aprender música no ha mirar chicos-

-Como sea, Matt es el mejor!- terminó diciendo Jun

Matt solo bajo la cabeza intentando ocultar su vergüenza.

-Bueno pero veo que aun falta alguien más¿como es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Billy-dice este sonriendo

-Bienvenido, siéntete como en casa

/end flashback/

Claro después de eso, no todo acabo, porque Matt llevo a Billy a comer con nosotros en el almuerzo, y a todos les agrado menos a mi, claro, ese tonto solo quiere quitarme a mi mejor amigo… ¿quitarme? Ok algo raro esta pasando…desde cuando matt "me pertenece"

/flash back/ POV Normal

-¡Ay! pero que gracioso eres Billy-dice Yolei

-Gracias-dice el nombrado sonriendo

-Y ¿cómo es que Matt y tu son tan amigos si solo se han visto en esa clase?-dice Tai en un tono molesto

-¡Tai!-dice Sora extrañada por aquel comentario

-Pues porque el SI fue a esa clase de música que te dije, y él tiene mis mismos gustos así que nos llevamos bien-dice Matt-"Si no te conociera como te conozco diría que estás celoso"

-Es cierto-dice Billy

/end flashback/ POV Tai

Todos estaban asombrados por ese Billy tonto, todos eran ¡"Ay billy eres muy buena persona" "Ay billy esto billy aquello"! además creo que yo tampoco le agrado mucho que digamos, tuvimos una discusión hace unos días… claro que nadie lo sabe…

/Flash Back/

-Estás enojado porque les agrado mucho a tus amigos¿no?

-¡Tú solo te crees el mejor!

-No, tú estas celoso, de que tu mejor amigo esta ahora conmigo y no contigo

-Eso no es cierto

-¿A sí? Entonces ¿por qué no te agrado¿Sólo es por qué ya no eres el centro de atención?

-Idiota-dice Tai golpeando a Billy

-Con eso estas haciéndome ver que yo tengo la razón-dice Billy posando una de sus manos en su mejilla golpeada

-Pues ¡no es cierto!

-¿A si? Demuéstramelo¿por qué no te agrado¿No soportas el hecho de que ahora yo este aquí? Jaja eres un inmaduro

-Cállate cállate!-dice, y le vuelve a dar un golpe a billy dejándolo en el suelo

-Quieres que me calle porque sabes que lo que digo es cierto-dice levantándose y también plantándole un golpe a Tai

-Nada de lo que estas diciendo es cierto

-Claro que si, es solo que no quieres aceptar que yo tengo razón, pero esta bien, no importa, se lo que estas pensando, porque se te nota en los ojos-dice Billy- pero no tengo tiempo para pelear contigo, así que adiós

-¡Eso, huye!

-No estoy huyendo de ti, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que lidiar con un inmaduro-dice billy y se va corriendo

/end flashback/

¡Pero aun no entiendo porque me dijo todo eso! Claro que ese bueno para nada se las verá conmigo, aunque me quede con la intriga de saber porque dijo que se notaba en mis ojos… loco…, pero quizás el tenga razón… no no no, el no tiene la razón, esta confundiéndome…

Y creo que lo logro

Están tocando… ¿quién será? Espero no sea el maldito de billy porque si lo veo de nuevo ¡le partiré la cara!

-Hola Tai

Vaya pero que sorpresa… es matt

-Hola Matt, pasa

¿Qué hace aquí? Se supone que prefiere estar con Billy

-Me preguntaba si querías salir a caminar por el parque conmigo

¿Me lo esta pidiendo a mi¿O pensará que soy Kari?

-Pues no se… pensaba dormir… hoy ya hemos hecho mucho

-Si lo se, pero últimamente no nos hablamos, y pensaba que como es nuestra graduación podíamos hacer algo

Es buena idea pero seguro me sale con que Billy también ira

-Y no irá billy, solo tú y yo

Dijo las palabras claves "no irá billy" así si voy

-Pero si no quieres ir… entonces yo..

-¡Vamos!-dije jalando a matt y cerrando la puerta de mi casa

-----

Ya estamos en el parque, sentados en los columpios, extrañaba los paseos nocturnos con Matt

…

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo Tai?

Eso sonó muy serio

-Claro

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto Billy? Es decir siempre estas en contra de él

Ay tenia que hablar del cretino

-No es que me moleste… es solo que somos … emm como decirlo, muy diferentes

-Nosotros también somos muy diferentes

-Pero es que tú y yo somos los mejores amigos Matt

-Como digas pero…, no, olvida que lo mencione

Ahora que lo pienso pensé que en este día de graduación pasaría algo diferente…

-Está bien, por cierto Matt¿no crees qué este día no parece de graduación?

-Estaba pensando en eso, parece un día normal

-Si, es verdad, pero sabes, estaba pensando también en todo lo que paso en el instituto, contando primaria también

-Recordando viejos tiempos¿no?

-Si, nuestras travesuras

-Y también como nos conocimos

-Si… es cierto fue ya hace tanto…

/flash back/ POV normal

Era un día calido y brillante, un nuevo día, una nueva temporada de colegio, con nuevos estudiantes en todos los institutos, pero uno en particular, el instituto primaria de odaiba

-No quiero ir¿y si no les agrado?- se quejaba un pequeño niño de unos 7 años, cabello café alborotado y ojos del mismo color

-No te preocupes cielo, tendrás muchos amigos-dice la mamá del pequeño

-Tengo miedo-dice el pequeño abrazando la pierna de su madre

-Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes-dice la madre dándole una sonrisa

-¡Tai!-dice una pequeña niña de la misma edad que el nombrado, su cabello era de color rojizo al igual que sus ojos

-Hola Sora-dice Tai sonriendo

-¡Qué bueno que estés aquí!-dice Sora

-Si así nos haremos compañía-dice Tai

-Si, por cierto mientras te buscaba vi a un niño rubio, creo que también es nuevo como nosotros¿por qué no lo saludamos?-dice Sora

-¿Y si no quiere que seamos sus amigos?-pregunta Tai

-No seas pesimista, ven vamos-dice Sora

-Está bien-dice Tai

….

-Hola me llamo Sora takenouchi, y el es mi mejor amigo Taichi Yagami- dice Sora saludando al niño rubio y ojos azules

El niño los vio, pero no les hablo y tampoco expresó nada sólo los ignoro

-¿Te pasa algo?-pregunta Tai

-No-respondió después de unos segundos

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunta Tai

-…Soy Yamato Ishida-dice Matt

-¿Vas a estudiar aquí también?-pregunta Tai

-Eso creo-dice Matt

-¡Qué bueno!, nosotros también-dice Sora sonriéndole

-Por cierto Yamato, me puedes decir Tai si quieres… es que Taichi es muy largo-dice Tai

-Esta bien, tu puedes llamarme Matt-dice Matt

/end flashback/ POV Tai

-Estabas muy callado, aún recuerdo que sólo nos hablaste esa vez en todo el día

-Aún estaba dolido por la separación de mis padres Tai

-Es verdad, aunque las peleas empezaron por Sora… ¿recuerdas?

-Como olvidarlo

-Sora estaba mas contigo, y eso me molestaba

-Pero a veces estaba contigo jaja y también me molestaba eso

Los dos reímos por ese recuerdo, vaya tiempos aquellos…

-Claro que nunca podré olvidar esa travesura que le hicimos al director

-Si, terminamos suspendidos dos semanas

-Fue una inocente travesura, solo le pintamos con graffiti todas sus cosas

-Y también le colocábamos chinches en el asiento¿recuerdas?

-Si jajaja no se por qué siempre descubría que éramos nosotros

-Será porque éramos los únicos que hacían travesuras en el instituto

-Pero en primaria si éramos angelitos

-Menos con nuestras peleas de puños

-Por poco olvidaba eso, jaja

-----------------------------

POV NORMAL

-Que raro que mi hermano no este en casa, espero llegue pronto

/Rin Rin/ teléfono

-Kari¿podrías contestar?- le dice su madre desde la cocina

-Claro mamá-dice Kari levantando el teléfono- ¿Hola? Habla Kari

-_Hola Kari, habla Tk_

-¡Tk! hola, como te va?

-_Muy bien, gracias, Kari, te llamaba para preguntarte si quisieras ir conmigo mañana a alguna parte_

-¿Mañana? "no… Matt me invito mañana a montar a caballo…"

-_Si¿acaso tienes algo planeado?_

-Lo siento Tk, lo que pasa es que Matt me invito a salir mañana

-_Oh, está bien, no importa, nos hablamos otro día, adiós Kari_- colgó

-¿Se habrá enojado?-

----------------------

POV Tai

Cada vez que veo esos ojos azules y esa sonrisa me siento bien, un momento… ¡¿qué me esta pasando?!

-Aunque tampoco puedo olvidar el digimundo… todas esas aventuras

El modo en que habla… por que es tan… como decirlo ¿lindo?

-Tai..

¿Por qué siento algo extraño?

-Tai… Tai

Pero solo siento algo… porque somos muy buenos amigos, eso es todo¿o no?

-¡Tai!

-¡Ay! Que que, lo siento, me distraje

-Si no me lo dices, no lo hubiera notado¿qué te pasa?

Yo… no... no lo se

-Nada

-Tai, dime que te sucede

Me da miedo que si te digo… no me vuelvas a hablar

-No me pasa nada¿sabes Matt?, luego nos hablamos, adiós Matt

Salí corriendo confundido sobre todas las cosas mientras deje a un Matt en shock por mi reacción… pero es que no se que está pasando… ¿Algo tendrá que ver con lo que me dijo el tonto de Billy? No… no lo creo, sólo estoy exagerando… espero saberlo pronto o si no ¡me volveré loco!

* * *

CONTINUARÁ…

Me quedo mas largo de lo que esperaba… quería seguir escribiendo pero luego quedaba demasiado largo, así que bueno ahí esta el segundo capitulo espero les haya gustado

Y gracias por los reviews kari, y holyfer

Espero este cap no las decepcione!

Att/

Bloody-Killer


	3. Mis sentimientos hacia ti

esta historia va dedicada a mi mejor amiga Kari

Bien no diré que parejas abran… creo que todo llegara a su tiempo, las edades de ellos son:

Matt, sora y Tai: 18

Jyou: 19

Tk, Kari, davis, ken: 14

Yolei: 15

Mimi e Izzy: 17

Cody: 11

Espero les guste… por cierto los que están así ' ' o " "

son los pensamientos / sonidos muy piratas

(( ))Algún suspiro o algo así...

-------------

**El Amor Todo Lo Puede**

Mis sentimientos hacia ti

POV Normal

Un día después…

-¡Ay! ¡Matt ya va a llegar y no me he terminado de arreglar!-dice Kari corriendo por toda la habitación arreglándose el cabello y terminando de comer su desayuno.

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo, Kari?-pregunta Tai viendo a su hermana correr de un lado a otro

-Matt viene por mi… ¡y seguro llegará en cualquier momento!-dice Kari tomándose su jugo

-Ah… Matt-dice Tai recordando el día de ayer

-Si… ¿por qué? ¿Acaso te molesta que salga con él?-dice Kari pensando que volvería a discutir con su hermano por el tema de Matt

-No-dice Tai- 'o quizás si'

/Rin Rin/ timbre puerta (n/a no se han fijado que siempre uso el Rin Rin para todo?)

-¡Ay! ya llegó Matt!-dice Kari dejando caer algunas cosas que llevaba en la mano- ¿podrías ir a abrirle hermano?

-¿Po…por qué no vas tu?-dice Tai, no quería encontrarse con él ya que no quería dar explicaciones por su huída de la noche anterior

-Por favor-dice Kari con un puchero de niña pequeña

-Por qué me haces esa cara… sabes que me convences…-dice Tai mirándola- bien iré a abrirle a tu cita-

-¡Gracias!-dice Kari poniendo un broche rosado en su cabello suelto, su cabello le llegaba casi a los hombros, traía un pescador rosa, una camisa blanca con una flor en la mitad, su chaqueta igual que el color de su pescador, y traía unos tenis con flores en la parte del frente.

Tai se dirigió a la puerta decidido a no decir nada y solo ignorar a Matt si le preguntaba algo sobre la noche anterior.

-Hola Tai-dice Matt

-Ho…hola Matt-dice Tai- Kari ya sale-dice y comienza a caminar hacia otro lugar lejos de Matt

-Espera no te vayas… -dice Matt- ¿por qué te fuiste ayer así?-pregunta

-"¡rayos! Tenía que preguntar… ¿lo ignoro? No… pobre… umm inventemos algo rápido…" Emm bueno ya estaba cansado

-¿Y por eso tenías que correr sin decirme nada?

-No pero…

-Tai dime, ¿qué sucedió?

-… Lo que pasa es que…- pero en ese momento llegó Kari

-¡Matt! Hola-dice Kari con una sonrisa

-Vaya te ves muy bien-dice Matt sonriendo mirando a Kari e ignorando que estaba hablando con Tai

-Tú no te quedas atrás-dice Kari

-Claro, como podría-dice Matt riendo al igual que Kari, Matt llevaba un pantalón-Jean negro, una camisa negra un poco larga, y una chaqueta del mismo material que el pantalón también del mismo color.

-Jaja bueno… ¿vamos?

-Si, vamos

Los dos salieron sin recordar que Tai también estaba ahí…

-Bueno al menos me salve de dar una respuesta, ¡pero me ignoraron!

-Bien ahora que haré en toodo el día… umm ¡ya se! No… eso no, umm ¡ya se! Dormir claro…

Tai se dirigió a su habitación y se recostó pero después de algunos minutos sus pensamientos y sentimientos lo invadieron que le fue imposible conciliar el sueño

"eres mi amigo verdadero"

-Si, esas palabras de Matt… como poder olvidarlas..

-Matt…

-¿Por qué ahora estás tú en mis pensamientos?

-No lo puedo entender

-No todavía…

-¡¿Qué me pasa?!

-No puedo entender porque esta pasando todo esto… no es justo… debería de saber que pasa… ¿verdad?

-Cada vez que te veo no se… todo cambia por alguna razón, como esa vez que estaba deprimido y tú llegaste a consolarme… en ese instante… volví a estar feliz… pero ¿por qué?

-Cada cosa que recuerdo tiene que ver contigo… a si sea en lo más mínimo…

-Peleas, risas, diversión, puedo nombrar tantas cosas que nunca acabaría… ¡hasta discutimos por una chica!

-Pero este sentimiento… no es lo que pienso… ya me puedo dar cuenta… este sentimiento es… ¡es!

---

-Bien Kari, ¿qué caballo escogerás?

-Mmm no sé todos son tan lindos-dice Kari maravillada por esos caballos tan majestuosos- ¿por qué no escoges por mi?-dice dándole una tierna sonrisa

(N/a a mi no me gustan)

-Está bien… entonces-dice Matt viendo todos los caballos- ¿qué te parece ese blanco de allá?-dice señalando el caballo

-¡Es precioso! Será ese-dice Kari sonriendo

-Yo escogeré el negro de allá-dice señalándolo

Después de haber escogido sus caballos, se montaron en ellos, al principio a Kari se le dificultó un poco pero Matt le ayudó. Montaron por varios lugares e hicieron competencias, unos minutos después subieron a una pequeña colina y se acostaron debajo de un árbol, Kari se medio recostó en el pecho de Matt…

-Hoy la he pasado muy bien-dice Kari rompiendo el silencio que habían formado

-Yo también, en especial por tu compañía

-Si… me alegra que estemos juntos

-A mi también me alegra eso

------

-¡¿Qué haré ahora que lo descubrí?! ¿Qué pasara? ¿Cómo cambiaran las cosas?

-No se lo diré a nadie… no… ¿cómo reaccionarían? ¿Qué pasaría? Esto es muy confuso…

-Tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas… vaya, ¡desearía ser un genio para estas cosas así no estaría desesperado!

-----

Kari se medio levanto para mirar a Matt a los ojos

-Siempre había… soñado con tenerte a mi lado-dice Matt sonrojándose un poco

-Yo también-dice Kari sonrojada

-Eres muy especial para mi Kari-dice acercándose un poco a ella

-No lo dirás por quedar bien, ¿verdad?-dice en broma y acercándose a él

-Me descubriste-dice también broma y riendo un poco, los dos estaban a pocos milímetros de distancia y cuando estaban a un poco de rozar los labios del otro… uno de los caballos empezó a correr en círculos asustado de algo, Matt y Kari se levantaron rápidamente para no ser aplastados por el caballo.

-----

-Ya tai tienes que tranquilizarte… todo está bien

-¿Lo está?

-A quién trato de engañar...

-No sé porque no hay nadie mas que yo… y bueno mamá está pero preparando sus comidas raras

-¿Qué estarán haciendo Kari y Matt en este momento?

-"¿estoy celoso?" no…¡claro que no! Pude descubrir mis sentimientos pero no significa que tenga que estar celoso… ¿o si?

-----

El caballo que estaba corriendo en círculos asustó al otro caballo y se dirigió hacia kari y matt, Matt jaló a Kari hacia él pero perdió el equilibro y matt terminó en el suelo con Kari encima

-Kari, ¿estás bien?-dice Matt mirándola

-Si, pero ¿y tú?-dice Kari aún encima de él

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí

-Matt…

Los dos se levantaron y Matt intentó calmar a los caballos, después de unos eternos minutos logro hacerlo.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya-dice Matt

-Si, antes de que los caballos enloquezcan de nuevo-dice Kari

Los dos bajaron de nuevo la colina, ya eran más o menos las 5pm habían estado con los caballos desde las 11am.

-((bostezo)) que cansancio…-dice Kari

-Yo también, si que hicimos mucho hoy

-Si, pero fue divertido… aunque me dio algo de miedo cuando los caballos enloquecieron… ¿por qué se habrán asustado?

-No lo sé… pero no debió haber sido nada

-Bien… vamos

-Si… ya vámonos

Los dos caminaron un poco lento ya que estaban muy agotados, luego se subieron al auto de Matt, un convertible negro, Kari se recostó en el asiento y se quedo dormida, Matt manejaba y escuchaba la radio no muy fuerte para no molestar a Kari, pero también estaba metido en sus pensamientos.

-----

-Ya son las 6 y aún no me he arreglado… nah eso no importa… creo que ahora si dormiré… después de tanto pensar y tanta desesperación necesito un poco de reposo.

-¡¿Qué tanto estarán haciendo que tardan tanto?!

/Rin Rin/teléfono

-Rayos… bueno por lo menos si contesto hablaré con alguien y no conmigo…

-Hola, habla Tai-dice descolgando el teléfono.

_-Hola Ta,i soy yo, Sora_

-… hola Sora-dice Tai- "menos mal no es alguien indeseado"

_-Hablaba para preguntarte si sabías algo de Matt… llamé a su casa pero no lo encontré_

-ah... Matt… está con Kari… en una cita

_-¿Una cita? Ya veo…_

-Si

_-Bueno gracias, adiós Tai_

-Si… adiós Sora

_-¿Estás bien? No te oyes con muchos ánimos_

-No…, digo si estoy bien, lo que pasa es que estoy cansado y ya

_-Tai… ¿sucede algo malo?_

-No… ya te lo dije, estoy bien

_-Pues no te creo Tai_

-Sora… no puedo decir nada ahora… adiós-dice y cuelga

_-¡Espera Tai!... ¿qué…te…pasa?_

---

-Kari… ya llegamos-anuncia Matt despertando dulcemente a Kari

-Tengo sueño-dice aún con los ojos cerrados

-Jaja esta bien-dice Matt bajándose del auto y rodeándolo para abrir la puerta de Kari-entonces te llevaré cargada-dice alzándola

-Ujum-fue lo único que pronuncio estando en los brazos de Matt

Matt llevo a Kari a su apartamento, tocó la puerta con un poco de dificultad para no despertar a Kari

-Deben ser ellos…-dice Tai levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia la puerta abriéndola- ¡¿qué le hiciste a kari?!-dice viendo a kari inconciente en brazos de Matt

-Calma… no le hice nada, solo está durmiendo-dice Matt

-Ahh ya entiendo-dice Tai dándole paso a Matt

Matt llevo a Kari a su habitación y la recostó en su cama

-Dulce sueños-dice Matt besando la frente de Kari y saliendo- ahora si Tai… ¿quieres decirme qué pasó ayer?

-Ah… lo que pasó ayer-dice Tai volviendo a tener nervios- "¿y ahora? ¡No le puedo decir la verdad! No… eso seria…"

-Si, lo que pasó ayer, ¿por qué saliste corriendo sin ninguna explicación?

-Bueno es que…

-No divagues Tai…

-Lo siento pero es que… no puedo decírtelo ahora… no en este momento… después… no hoy… otro dia…

-Tai

-Por favor… después

-((suspiro resignado)) está bien

-Gracias, bueno ven-dice Tai jalando a Matt hacia la sala

-Emm ya me voy a ir Tai

-A no… no me voy a volver a quedar hablando sólo-dice Tai sentando a Matt y prendiendo el televisor

-Pero tengo que…

-Pero nada-dice interrumpiéndolo

Matt solo le hace una cara de fastidio y se queda, unos minutos después empezó un comercial bastante interesante

-"¡_En concierto! No te lo pierdas, three days grace, y vendrá aquí a Odaiba"_

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Three days grace!-dice Matt levantándose de la silla

-Si ese…

-¡Es una de mis bandas favoritas Tai!

-Oh claro-dice Tai- "favoritas, eh? Umm se me ocurre algo"

-Si… ¡y vendrán! No puedo perdérmelo

-"no te lo perderás… si te gusta tanto… haré algo por ti"

-Vaya… ese si será un buen concierto-dice Matt- bien ya te acompañe ya me voy-

-¡No espera!

-Tai tengo que irme…

-Pero

-Yo si tengo cosas que hacer Tai

-Ahg está bien… vete

-Eso haré, adiós-dice y se va

-Otra vez solo… que fastidio… pero ahora siento nervios al estar con él… ¡rayos! Pero aún no le puedo decir…

No… ese sentimiento… aun no… tengo que hacer algo si no terminaré diciéndoselo a alguien y eso no seria bueno… ¿Qué haré?

CONTINUARÁ…

------------------

Bueno este cap quedo un poco raro… sera porque es la 1:37 am? Jajajaj lo empeze a las 12 mas o menos y ya es la 1 37am… por mi parte debo decir que este cap no quedo como esperaba… asi que pues no es nada emocionante como creo se dieron cuenta… bueno como sea… jeje estoy cansada asi que sera rapido esto.

Les agradezco de nuevo a Kari y a holyfer por apoyarme! Ademas de leer el fic hehe.

en este cap kari y matt estan como juntos, no? pues no se les vaya a hacer raro lo gracioso que se podria ver la escena entre una niña de 14 y un joven de 18 jeje, es como hilary y Joel (kari tu entiendes xD) por eso me encanta esta pareja... aunque quien sabe... depronto NO va a terminar siendo un yamakari... bueno como digo todo a su tiempo jiji

Nos vemos en el prox cap! Pronto un cap muy interesante… y doloroso… ya se daran cuenta

Att

Bloody-Killer


	4. Mi Ultimo dia contigo

Fic dedicado a mi mejor amiga KARi

Bien no diré que parejas abran… creo que todo llegara a su tiempo, las edades de ellos son:

Matt, sora y Tai: 18

Jyou: 19

Tk, Kari, davis, ken: 14

Yolei: 15

Mimi e Izzy: 17

Cody: 11

Espero les guste… por cierto los que están así ' ' son los pensamientos / sonidos muy piratas o flash back y (())

Algún suspiro o algo así...

-----------------------

**EL AMOR TODO LO PUEDE**

Mi último día contigo

1 mes después…

POV Normal

-¿Por qué tan pensativo Matt?

-No lo sé…

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

-Sólo no lo sé "más bien no te lo diré"

-Si no estas pensativo entonces ¿por qué tan serio?

-Por nada…

-¿A no?

-No

…

-¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo?

-No es eso Tk

-Entonces, ¿qué es?

-Ya te dije que no lo sé

-Como digas

10 minutos más tarde

-No quieres hablar conmigo, ¿verdad?

-¡¿Cómo te hago entender que no es eso?!

-Diciéndome qué te pasa

-Ni yo mismo lo sé

-Ya no confías en mi, ¿verdad?

-¡Deja de sacar tantas conclusiones sin sentido!

-Si tienen sentido, porque son la verdad

-Como quieras ya no importa…

-¡Lo ves!

-¡Di lo que quieras!

-O sea que si es verdad…

-Tk ya deja el ¡DRAMA!

-Pero Matt, últimamente no me hablas… ¡ni me prestos atencion!

-Tk… tu no siempre tienes que ser el centro de atencion "¡ya me estás enojando!"

-¡Pero porque no lo sea no me tienes que dejar de hablar!

-Estás exagerando

-Ya no te importo, ¡sólo te importa Kari y todo lo que tenga que ver con ella!

-¿De qué estás hablando? Nunca haz dejado de importarme

-¿A sí? Entonces porque estos últimos días haz hablado con ella y a mi ni siquiera me dices un 'hola hermano' ¡nada! Ni siquiera me acompañaste a mi presentación de mi casi-libro

-¿Qué? "presentación?"

-No te hagas el tonto, te ví con ella en el centro comercial justo cuando yo regresaba de mi presentación.

-¿Acaso no puedo salir con ella?

-Si…, ¡pero te pedí que me acompañaras desde hace casi 1 mes!

-¿A si? "¡rayos como lo pude olvidar!"

-Sólo te importa hikari nada más

-¡Quieres callarte! –dice Matt dándole un golpe en la mejilla

Tk solo se queda callado y coloca su mano en la mejilla

-TK.. lo.. lo siento… yo no quise-dice Matt dándose cuenta de su error-"¿pero que hice!"

-¿No te ibas?

-Tk... Lo lamento, no… yo

-¡… Qué importa solo vete!

-Tk…

-No gastes tanto mi apodo… ¡ya vete!

-Pero…

-Vete con tu amada y déjame aquí solo como siempre

-Podrías escucharme…

-Tu no me escuchas, ¿por qué debería de hacerlo?

-…

-Ya vete, te deben de estar esperando

-"no voy a ir a donde Kari" Como quieras

-Claro "no me voy a sentir culpable si eso es lo que piensas"

-Adiós… -dice Matt saliendo de la casa- "¿por qué tuve que olvidarlo?"

--------------

En el parque…

-No entiendo por qué lo olvide…

/Rin Rin/ - (celular sonando)

-"¿Tai?" ¿Si?-dice Matt

-_Hola Matt, habla Tai_

_-_H…hola Tai

-¿_Puedes venir a mi casa?_

-¿Ahora mismo?

_-Sólo si puedes_

-Supongo que si… "no voy a ir al concierto… no tengo nada que hacer… entonces si iré"

-_¡Genial! Pero será mejor que te apresures… te tengo que dar algo_

-¿A si? Y ¿qué es?

_-Es una sorpresa, lo sabrás cuando vengas_

-¿Qué sorpresa?

_-Si te cuento ya no sería sorpresa, duh!_

_-_Bien… bien pero ¿qué clase de sorpresa? ¡no me dejes en la intriga!

_-Sólo ven y te enterarás- _cuelga

-Espera no cuel -- ¿por qué me dejas en intriga!

----------------------------

-¿Se lo dijiste? ¿Que te dijo? ¿Vendrá?

-Si viene…

-Eres un gran amigo…. Haces lo que sea por Matt

-Jajaja ay Kari "sabrías porque lo hago si leyeras sentimientos"

-De verdad que es tu mejor amigo

-Si…

-Pero hay otro sentimiento ¿verdad?

-Cof cof ¿De… de qué hablas?

-¡Lo sabia! Cuéntamelo todo

-Kari… de que hablas "espera… ¿cómo que lo sabias?"

-Hermano te conozco… "aunque me duele lo que sientes por él"

-Está bien…

-------------------------

-… ¿Que será esa 'sorpresa'? –Matt iba caminando en dirección a la casa de Tai, cuando estaba por llegar una sombra se detuvo detrás de él

-Matt…

-"Esa voz…"

-Puedo decirte algo?

-…Tk yo…

-Espera… déjame hablar primero

- Está bien

-Siento lo que te dije

-No… no te disculpes… tienes razón en lo que dijiste, además lamento haber olvidado tu presentación

-Eso ya no importa…

-Si importa…, pero no sucederá de Nuevo

-"No prometas cosas que no cumplirás" Como tu digas, pero te buscaba para discul--

-No te disculpes, fue mi culpa ya te lo dije… un momento… ¿Cómo sabias que vendría aquí?

-No lo se… solo lo supuse, pero yo no venía solo a eso… en todo caso… ya me voy

-"Claro" ¿A dónde vas?

-A caminar por ahí

-¿A caminar?

-Si… ¿por qué no? La noche no esta tan oscura

- Está bien

-Además caminar te ayuda a pensar en las cosas

-En eso tienes razón

-Nos veremos después hermano

-Claro Tk…

Tk comienza a caminar hacia otro lado

Matt mira el reloj

-"Ya casi comenzará el concierto…"

------------------------------

En casa de Tai…

-¿Por… por qué no me lo habías contado desde antes?

-No sabía como reaccionarias

-Yo tampoco…

-No se lo dirás a nadie, ¿verdad?

-No… no te preocupes

/Rin Rin/ (puerta… no les digo que el RIN lo utilizo para todo)

-Debe ser Matt… nos veremos hermano

-Claro…

-"Hermano deberías de decirle a Matt que lo…."

-Hola Matt-dice Tai después de haber abierto la puerta

-Hola Tai…

CONTINUARÁ….

---------------------------------------

Al fin hice este capitulo! Necesitaba hacer algo rápido para el que vendrá… que por cierto ya esta listo… bueno este cap es tonto jajaja pero como dije necesitaba hacer algo rápido para publicar el siguiente que por cierto fue el primero que escribí claro…, el caso… gracias por los comentarios de Kari y Holyfer jiji espero les guste el próximo capitulo…

Att: Bloody-Killer


	5. Una triste despedida

Fic dedicado a mi mejor amiga Kari

Bien no diré que parejas abran… creo que todo llegara a su tiempo, las edades de ellos son:

Matt, sora y Tai: 18

Jyou: 19

Tk, Kari, davis, ken: 14

Yolei: 15

Mimi e Izzy: 17

Cody: 11

Espero les guste… por cierto los que están así ' ' son los pensamientos / sonidos muy piratas o flashback y (())

Algún suspiro o algo así...

-----------------

**El amor todo lo puede**

Una triste despedida

-¿Quieres ver tu sorpresa?- dice Tai

-Sería bueno

-jaja mira-dice Tai sacando algo de su bolsillo

-Tienes dos boletos-dice Matt- ¿para qué?

-Mira el nooombre-dice Tai acercando uno de los boletos a Matt

-Es…no… ¡three days grace¿Dónde los conseguiste!-dice Matt tomando el boleto con sus manos sin poder creérselo

-Sip, sabía que te gustaría mi sorpresa y ¿de dónde los conseguí? Sólo te diré que gaste todo por ellos

-Vaya… Tai, no se que decir, gracias

-Nah, es solo un pequeño regalo

-¿Cómo supiste que quería ir?

-Te conozco bien

-Eso noto

-Si, pero como comienza en una hora… seria bueno irnos…-mira el reloj- ¡ya!

-Si¡vamos!-dice Matt alegre

-"Sabia que te gustaría mi sorpresa"

---------

En el concierto

--------

_Home! Home!_

_This house is not a home!_

_Home!..._

La banda three days grace cantaba su cancion Home, mientras Tai y Matt la cantaban con ellos y todos se divertían en ese concierto, y cuando llego la ultima canción…

_You'd said we'd never get this far  
You said your words, we've played our rolls  
Said your two cents now  
It's my turn  
So, sit down, shut up  
Are you ready? _

_So, you think you know how this story goes  
Are you ready for this?..._

Así paso la canción, Matt y Tai estaban en el carro, Tai estaba manejando tenían el radio prendido y empezó a sonar de Nuevo la canción del concierto, tai y Matt la empezaron a cantar

_Sit down, are you ready for this?  
Shut up, are you ready for this?  
Stand up, are you ready for this? _

_Are you ready for this?_

_This game…_

_Are you ready?_

-¡Tai¡Cuidado!- gritó Matt, lo dos se miraron…, la luz del camión fue en lo último que se fijó Matt…, ese camión los había chocado…

_Are you ready for this?_

----------------------------------

Dos semanas después. En el hospital…

Matt abre los ojos poco a poco acostumbrando sus ojos a la luz de esa habitación, estaba en una cama de hospital y tenia una banda en la cabeza, Tk estaba en una silla

-¡Gracias Dios!-dice Tk viendo a Matt despertar acercándose a él dándole un abrazo con lágrimas en sus ojos

-¿...Tai…?-pregunta Matt esperando una respuesta de que el estaría bien

-No- solo dijo Tk con una triste mirada

Matt solo quedo estático sin saber que pensar, su mejor amigo estaba…

------------

-Ya está mejorando-decía el médico mientras observaba la herida de Matt-Ahora te haré unas preguntas y quiero que las respondas

Matt movió a cabeza en forma de afirmación

-Bien¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

-El 20 de Febrero-dice Billy quien también estaba en la habitación

-Dejemos que la próxima la responda Yamato-dice el medico mirando a Billy

- Está bien-dice Billy

-¿En qué mes estamos Yamato?

-Junio-dice Matt en un tono inaudible

-¿Qué le pasa a su voz¿Por qué no habla fuerte?-pregunta Billy

-Yamato, dime de nuevo en que mes estamos, pero en voz alta-

-Es Junio- dice Matt un poco más alto

-Bien, ahora sigue esta luz-dice mostrándole una pequeña linterna, que empezó a mover en diagonal luego de derecha a izquierda pero cuando la coloco de frente…

/flash back/

-¡Tai¡Cuidado!- gritó Matt, lo dos se miraron…, la luz del camión fue en lo último que se fijo Matt…, ese camión los había chocado…

/End Flashback/

-¡No!-dice Matt recordando el momento y voltea su cara como tratando de protegerse

-¡Ya pare lo que este haciendo!-dice Billy caminando hacia Matt y abrazándolo

---------------------------

Kari P.O.V

Ya han pasado 2 meses desde que sucedió todo… pero aun no puedo soportar no tener a mi hermano conmigo, es difícil afrontarlo todo, pero todos mis amigos han sido muy especiales y me han apoyado, en especial Matt, quien seguro sigue tan triste como yo.. Se le nota, ya que mi hermano era su mejor amigo… y lo que me da más tristeza también es que nunca logré demostrarle lo agradecida que estaba con él, y también nunca le dijo la verdad a Matt… pero se que Tai esta feliz, este donde este y eso me alegra, así me duela… pero él esta bien.

/Tock Tock/

Debe ser Tk, me pidió que saliéramos y estoy muy nerviosa, últimamente he sentido algo muy especial por él… pero está Matt también, aún no se que hacer

POV normal

-Hola Kari-saluda Tk luego de que Kari le abrió la puerta

-Hola Tk- saluda Kari sonriéndole

-Y bien¿estás lista?-

-Si lo estoy-dice Kari- vámonos

Kari y Tk fueron caminando hasta un restaurante, después de entrar se sentaron en las mesas de afuera para poder tener una vista del cielo, ya que la luna estaba muy bella esa noche…

----------------------

Matt caminaba por las calles oscuras de Odaiba, sólo y con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Amigo, las cosas son tan distintas ahora

-Si solo no hubiéramos ido a ese concierto

-Si, ya se, han pasado 2 meses, pero igual es difícil

-Tengo que admitirlo, te extraño

-Y nunca me dijiste ese secreto que tenías…

/FlashBack/

-¿Me dirás que te pasa?

- Tal vez después

-Vamos Tai, nunca me haz ocultado nada

-Lo sé, por eso te lo diré después-dice Tai- 'si claro y ¡perder tu amistad! No me puedo arriesgar'

-Bien…

----

3 dias después

-¿Aún no?

-Matt, no, es muy difícil…

-¿Qué es difícil?

-'lo que siento por ti' Es solo que, no puedes saberlo

/End FlashBack/

-((suspiro)) bien, creo que tendré que quedarme sin saber que me ocultabas…

-Aún no puedo creer que no estés más aquí, la Universidad hubiera sido genial contigo, pero supongo que estás bien por lo que una parte de mí ya no se siente tan mal- Matt iba caminando cuando chocó con una joven de cabello oscuro-

-¡Lo siento! No me fijé por dónde iba.

-No te preocupes es mi culpa

-Un momento… ¡Tú eres Yamato! El cantante de Teen-Age Wolves

-El ex-cantante, ya no canto

-Que mal… Eres el mejor de todos modos, mi nombre es Lucy

------------------

-Tk, eres tan bueno conmigo¿por qué?

-Kari, eres mi mejor amiga, y eres muy especial…-kari se sonroja- además… yo te…

-Tk¡Qué milagro, pensé que habías desaparecido del mundo!-dice una chica de cabello rojizo llegando a la mesa donde estaban ellos

-Ally, eres tú-dice Tk sin mucho ánimo

-¡Ay que bueno volverte a ver!-dice Ally luego fijándose que Tk no estaba solo- ¿quién es ella?-dice de una forma no muy agradable

-Ella es Kari, ahora porque no te vas Ally...-

-Ay pero Tk, hace tanto no nos vemos y ya quieres que me vaya

-Tk, no te preocupes si quieres puedes quedarte con ella-dice Kari levantándose de la mesa

-Ay si que se valla

-Ally, no Kari, quédate

-Ya te lo dije no te preocupes, podemos salir otro día-dice Kari con una sonrisa triste-

-Pero Kari

-Adiós Tk, nos veremos después, gracias por la cena-dice Kari y se van sin esperar que Tk dijera algo

-Ay al fin se fue- dice Ally sentándose en la silla donde estaba Kari

-¿Y quién dice qué quiero estar contigo?

-No lo niegues, sabes que me quieres

-¡Piensa lo que quieras!-dice Tk tomando su chaqueta y cuando se iba a ir Ally le agarra la mano

-No no, tu no te vas-dice Ally sentándolo a la fuerza en la silla

-No me puedes obligar

-¿Apostamos?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres!

-¡A ti!-dice Ally sonriendo

CONTINUARÀ…

--------------------------

Este fue el primer capi que escribí de la historia jajaja y hasta ahora lo publico xD, bueno… no se que piensan del fic… esperare haber que me dicen jiji… a mi me gusto el único jajajaj

Luego me centrare mas en lo que paso… por ahora así queda xD

Nos veremos en el siguiente cap!

Así… la banda originalmente iba a ser Good Charlotte jiji pero no… xD…

Att:

Bloody-Killer


	6. De nuevo Tu

**Fic dedicado a mi mejor amiga Kari**

**Bien no diré que parejas abran… creo que todo llegara a su tiempo, las edades de ellos son:**

**Matt, sora y Tai: 18**

**Jyou: 19**

**Tk, Kari, davis, ken: 14**

**Yolei: 15**

**Mimi e Izzy: 17**

**Cody: 11**

**Espero les guste… por cierto los que están así son los pensamientos / sonidos muy piratas o flashback y (()) algún suspiro o algo así...**

**-----------------------------**

**El amor Todo lo puede**

De Nuevo Tu

--

-¿A mi¿Qué intentas hacer?-Decía un Tk con un tono no muy agradable

-Vamos Tk Sabes que quieres estar conmigo, así como yo quiero, por eso volví, para estar solamente contigo, cielo-

-Ally!

-Tk ya deja de fingir que no me amas, yo se que aun me amas ¡así como yo aún te amo a ti!-

--------------

-Creo que ya te he visto antes, pero no recuerdo en donde

-Quizás en la Universidad, también quiero ser astronauta

-Seguramente

-Bueno, tengo que irme, espero podamos hablarnos de nuevo Yamato

-Me encantaría que así fuera

-¿En serio?

-Claro, así podríamos conocernos mejor

-¡Claro! Bien, adiós Yama! –La chica de cabello negro y ojos azules sale corriendo-

-¿Yama?

-¿Por qué llegó esa chica de la nada?, no lo entiendo…-Kari se decía así misma mientras caminaba pensando en lo que hace unos minutos había ocurrido ese incidente, cuando de pronto como estaba caminando algo distraída chocó contra un joven que había sido chocado por alguien hace unos minutos atrás - Oh lo siento, no fue mi intención no vi por dónde iba, yo… Matt?-

-..¿Kari? eres tu, que bueno verte, pero… ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas con T.k "Segunda persona que se choca conmigo en este día"-

-…Lo estaba… pero no importa, yo creí que tú estarías con Sora-

-Nah… ella estaba algo ocupada el día de hoy-dice Matt mirando el cielo- '_Además no tengo muchos ánimos el día de hoy'-_

-Ya veo… Matt es una linda noche¿por qué no caminamos por el parque junto?

-Es una buena idea-decía Matt mientras le daba un sonrisa triste-

-Matt no te ves bien¿te sucede algo malo?

-No, no, claro que no me pasa nada-decía un tanto desanimado y nervioso a la vez-

-¿Estás seguro? Si quieres caminamos otro día-

-No Kari, estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí-

-No me pidas eso-

-Pero estoy bien, vamos a caminar- dice intentando sonreír pero sin lograrlo

-((suspira)) Está bien-

//20 minutos después//

-…Matt… estas algo distante hoy

-No me dejaras de preguntar si estoy bien¿verdad?

-Matt, me preocupas mucho, y quiero hacer algo para poder ayudarte, tu me haz ayudado mucho, sobretodo… después de… la muerte de Tai-dice recordando e intentando retener algunas lagrimas traviesas que querían salir-

-Kari… ((Suspira)) no estoy del todo bien… es solo que últimamente he recordado a Tai y lo extraño, es algo complicado sin él-dice notando como Kari empezaba a entristecerse- Pero aun así, debemos seguir adelante, por él y por nosotros¿no lo crees?

-Si tienes razón, no importa lo difícil que sea, por eso… aunque aun nos duela mucho no podemos rendirnos-

-Es verdad, Tai no querría que nos rindiéramos-dice recordando a su amigo- además tu sonrisa es hermosa, no puede ser opacada por una cara triste, no luces sin esa sonrisa que ilumina siempre mis días…-

-Matt no sigas, me harás sonrojar

-Lo siento-sonríe-

-Hace tiempo no sonreías de corazón, empezaba a extrañar esas sonrisas-

-Demasiado aire para ti, es hora de que te lleve a casa-dice en un tono bromista

-Hablo en serio Matt, tu sonrisa te caracteriza, eres un gran amigo y te debo mucho-

-¿Deberme? Kari, no me debes nada, yo te debo mucho a ti, a mi pequeña luz-dice Matt abrazando a Kari

-Creo que debo regresar a casa-dice respondiendo el abrazo- después de todo, ya es algo tarde-

-Tienes razón-dice rompiendo el dulce y calido abrazo- te llevare-

-No es necesario, no te preocupes, puedo ir sola

-No importa, quiero llevarte-

-Matt… esta bien-dice resignada y sonriendo-

-Entonces vamos, la noche no es tan joven hoy-

-Eres gracioso Matt-

-Algo debía aprender de tu hermano-

-Si, Tai-Dice Kari- _'Ahora que lo pienso… Tai nunca le dijo que sentía a Matt'_-

//en la puerta//

-Me alegra haberme topado contigo Matt

-Si yo también me alegro, me animaste el día-

-Y tu el mío-

-Kari tu --

-Gracias por todo Matt-dice interrumpiéndolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla- nos veremos otro día- abre la puerta y entra en la casa-

-Si, hasta mañana-le sonríe y se va

-Adiós Matt- susurra y cierra la puerta detrás de ella- ((Suspira)) ahora mismo Tai vendría con una de sus bromas acerca de Matt… o me molestaría ((suspira mas profundo)) no importa, como dijo Matt debo seguir adelante-sonríe y se va a su habitación saludando primero a sus padres.

--------------  
-Ally, hechas a mi amiga, me obligas a estar contigo ¡y ahora me haces venir aquí!-Dice Tk ofuscado, siendo empujado hacia un árbol por Ally-

-Tk no te quejes tanto, te agrada estar conmigo, admítelo-dice Ally acercándose exageradamente a Tk-

-Es ese Tk?-Dice Matt pasándose por ahí y fijándose en un rubio contra un árbol-no, no puede ser-

-Ally, ya déjame en paz, no me gustas¡compréndelo!-

-No te dejaré-acerca su rostro al de Tk y lo besa-

-T…K?-

-¡Nos vemos cielo!-dice rompiendo el beso para salir corriendo de allí-

-…-

-¿Quién era esa chica? Rayos Tk viene hacia acá-se decía matt a si mismo mientras corría al lado contrario para no tener que encontrarse con Tk cara a cara-

-¿Hermano?- Dice Tk viendo correr a Matt- ¿Abra visto lo que pasó?... No lo creo… Ally… ¿porque!... ¿que haré ahora? … y mas importante… ¿qué pasara con… Kari?

CONTINUARÁ…

**EDIT Bueno, he arreglado varias cosas de este y de los anteriores capítulos, hay cosas que quite y otras que puse. Como la aparición de Lucy, y quite la parte de Tai hablando con un extraño de un negocio. Espero sigan leyendo este fic porque mi inspiración después de unas largas vacaciones está regresando XD.**

Waa owo siento mucho mucho la demora xD, saben? habia olvidado que escribia jaja, pero bueno aqui vengo a actualizar despues de un largo tiempo, a decir verdad no pasa nada interesante... es una especie de 'filler'... pero bueno igual espero les guste aunque es algo tontito el cap... no pasa nada de nada... el caso... espero sus reviews xD sean lo que sean.. menos virus claro...

ya para terminar gracias a los reviews de Hope-and-light15 no 14 como siempre escribo xD, a Holyfer y a Ayacrawford-Reichan

Nos veremos en la proxima actulizacion!

Att/

Bloody-Killer

(yeah cambie de nick de nuevo XD)


End file.
